


The importance of paper cranes

by JustKimchi



Series: Seungri saves the world [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Shinhwa
Genre: I find science romantic, M/M, Origami, Someone has to think about these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKimchi/pseuds/JustKimchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I’m learning origami. Aren't you going to ask why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The importance of paper cranes

”I’m learning origami.”

”Okay.” Eric smooths his hand across Seungri’s hair on his way into the room. He leans over the kitchen table for a moment, ruffling through the mail before he leaves again. He needs a shower.

“Hyung! Aren’t you going to ask why?”

“In a bit, Seungah.”

Returning with damp hair, Eric goes for the fridge. He takes out two beers, setting them on the table before he grabs a paper knife and starts to rip open the envelopes.

“The world is folded,” Seungri begins, unprompted. “It’s like, you know, if you make cone out of paper, and then you squash it, the pattern comes out the same every time. I mean. The flattened cone, it always folds the same way. It’s like someone engineered it.”

“Someone like God?”

Seungri knows that Eric just says that to annoy him but it still makes him frown.

“Nature is its own evolutionary engineer. Flowers fold and unfold all the time. They can seem large or small but it’s the same amount of petals, just folded in different ways depending on if it’s night or day. Almost everything folds.”

“The world isn’t made of paper.”

“Do you know how a 3D scanner works? It’s just layers upon layers recreating existing patterns.”

Eric just looks at him.

“Um.” Seungri thinks hard, Eric can tell and he realises that:

“You think I’m stupid, don’t you.”

“No! No, I don’t. I think you’re uncreative.”

“Way to save yourself from hurting my feelings, there.”

“If you think about it, DNA strains are also folded. They’re elastic folds.”

“They’re spirals.”

“Yes, but they _fold_.”

Eric looks at him for a moment. Somehow he already knows where this is going. “Are you going to tell me that the Big Bang was---“

“Yes!”

“---just like the universe unfolding one of those round paper lamps at IKEA?”

“See, you’re not stupid at all.” Seungri almost purrs, glancing up at him as his fingers keep working the paper in his hands.

“Origami is the art of transformation. You don’t add anything, you don’t take anything away, you just… change it. You twist and pull but you never break anything, yet it comes out as an entirely different thing. It’s beautiful. By folding you can breathe life into something two-dimensional and make it three-dimensional.”

“Are you saving the world again?”

“Not me, the scientists are.” Seungri’s eyes sparkle as he takes the bottle out of Eric’s hand. “They’re my favourite people.”

“And I’m just the beer guy.”

Seungri smiles. “Yeah. You’re the beer guy. Here, look at my crane.” He takes the small piece of paper and unfolds a pair of wings, a fragile neck. “The paper crane is also a symbol of love and peace.”

He puts the paper bird into Eric’s hand. “For good luck,” he says, tilting his bottle as a salute.

That, at least, Eric can understand.

 

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> The world is so beautiful. I don't have a brain for maths and science but I can still fangirl over it, just like I fangirl over my Seungri ^^


End file.
